


Without Words

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Insecure Azumane Asahi, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Yaoi, male reader - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asahi is gorgeous and you're an awkward gay.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Without Words

It was when he walked through that you understood the phrase “Love comes when you least expect it”. Or, at least in your case,  _ where _ you least expect it. Because you sure as hell weren’t expecting to have a gay panic in the middle of a musty gym surrounded by sweaty volleyball boys. 

“Asahi-san!” you heard Nishinoya scream in excitement as he bound up to the new arrival. 

You turned to see who Nishinoya was talking to and your jaw almost dropped.  _ That _ was the Asahi you’d heard about? The same Asahi that had walked out on the team, only to come back and play better than ever? Because holy hell, nobody had warned you that he’d be  _ that _ gorgeous. 

You could write and entire 10-page essay explaining how his smile alone could end world peace because, w o a h. 

Daichi smiled and lightly pushed you forward with a pat on the back, completely oblivious to your thoughts, “You should introduce yourself, (Name). Asahi’s been pretty curious about our new manager.”

“Yeah,” Sugawara agreed, hitting your back with more force than Daichi did. “You never really got to officially see him since you had to babysit the whole time.”

You stared blankly at them, praying that your cheeks weren’t becoming too heated for your liking. You really weren’t a person of many words, so how the hell did they expect you to talk to him? 

“Ah, don’t worry. He’s actually pretty timid despite his looks. In fact, he might be the one who gets scared,” Sugawara giggled. 

You only nodded silently and turned to approach Asahi. Too busy trying to calm your beating heart, you were completely unaware of the scowl that adorned your already rugged face. 

  
  


Asahi was chatting lightheartedly with Nishinoya, only to stop dead when he glanced up behind the libero. Oh God, who were you and why were you angrily approaching him? Did he do something? Did you mistake him for a thug who was trying to seal a bad deal with innocent little Nishinoya? 

Nishinoya noticed how Asahi stopped talking and turned around, only to light up. 

“Oh, hi (Name)-san! Do you need help with something?” he asked, beaming up at you. 

Your expression didn’t change as you shook your head and turned to stare at Asahi.

“You,” you grunted, feeling your heart beat the fuck out of your rib cage. 

Asahi tensed up and gulped, his own heart hammering against his chest for a completely different reason. 

“Uh. . . y-yes?” he stammered out shakily. 

_ ‘Where have you been all my life?’  _

**“Where have you been?** ” you said, hoping that your inner voice would somehow be heard by Asahi. 

“H-Huh?” he blinked a couple times. 

“Nothing,” you dismissed, looking away. A ball rolled to your feet and you quickly picked it up and shoved it to Asahi’s chest. Maybe you were a little too rough than you intended but he took it like a champ. 

_ ‘Good luck! Don’t mess up!’  _ is what you meant to say. But instead it came out as:

**“Don’t mess up.”**

“Y-Yes, sir!” he straightened his posture, arms straight as a board at his side. 

Why was he so sweaty already? Did he run to get here? If so, why was he so pale all of a sudden? And why was Nishinoya laughing? Deciding to not dwell on the thoughts, you gave a curt nod and walked away from him. 

  
  


“So, how did it go, (Name)?” Sugawara asked as you handed him a towel. 

“Did it go well?” Daichi joined the conversation, taking a swig of water. 

“Hm.” you nodded, a slight smile adorning your stiff features. 

_ ‘I think it went pretty well.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is boring and I want to sharpen my writing abilities. I love Asahi and too many people are sleeping on him. He is not a bed. He's baby. 
> 
> Also reader is male.


End file.
